In Medias Res
by fullonswayzed
Summary: In Medias Res: In the middle of things. Hermione knows why she and Draco always fight, but what boggles her is how they always seem to end up naked afterward. ON HIATUS. No idea how to continue. If anyone cares enough to make a suggestion, I'll reconsider
1. Of Quills and Quarrels

**Disclaimer**: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. I also solemnly swear that I do not own Harry Potter. Thanks for forcing me to acknowledge my worst fear. My thin veil of Denial has now been successfully ripped to pieces. Thank you so much.

**A/N**: Okay so this is my first fic ever and I hope you enjoy it. It was orginially posted on my AFF account, but I don't think I'll be continuing it there. I'd rather do it here. **As you can tell from the title, I have no idea what to name it, and that's because I'm kind of winging this story. Letting it go wherever strikes my fancy. I hope that doesn't discourage people from reading it. I know that a good title is key to capturing a reader's interest, but I do wish people would give this story a chance.** I also hope that you'll review it. That would be pretty awesome because I'm very self-conscious of my writing, and I'm convinced that it sucks. I also have no beta. I really don't think I need one, but I'll let you be the judge of that. Enough of my rambling!

"Slimy git."

"Whore."

"Ferret."

"Filthy mudblood."

Hermione Granger glared with all her might at one Draco Malfoy. She knew it was going to happen because this same exchange occurred pretty much every other day. It was like clockwork. She also knew what would follow said exchange because it occurred every other day. Like clockwork.

Draco returned her glare with his trademark sneer. So predictable. He knew what would happen too. In fact, he anticipated it. No, not the same boring argument. That was getting old. It was the wild and unpredictably predictable sex that followed the same boring argument. That's right; Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger had wild and unpredictably predictable sex. What Draco didn't understand was why they couldn't just skip the damned fight and go straight to his favorite part. He admitted this and even accepted it. Hermione, however, did not.

She didn't know exactly how it happened. Okay, that's a lie. Hermione knew how it happened. What she didn't know was _why_.

It all started with the same argument as always. Hermione wasn't sure what the first fight was about. Probably Draco yelling at her for breathing and what not. That wasn't important. What was important was how they went from shouting insults to getting very physical in a way she never thought was possible between herself and the self-proclaimed Slytherin Sex-God. Racking her brain for the solution, Hermione almost heard the click in her mind as she remembered not only how their exchange changed so drastically, but also exactly what their little quarrel was about:

"Where is it blood filth?" Draco snarled out of nowhere to Hermione.

"What are you on about Malfoy?" Hermione didn't bother looking up from her Potions assignment and opted to ignore his foul language.

"You know bloody well what I'm on about! I'm talking about my new quill. You know, the one with gold lining that my father paid a fortune for me to have?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she stated curtly, scratching out a sentence that clearly did not belong in that essay.

"Oh yes you do. I saw you eyeing it greedily a few days ago. I know you're jealous because you couldn't ever afford one," Draco growled.

At this Hermione paused her writing. She looked up, raised a single eyebrow, and continued her with her essay.

Draco was livid at her lack of reaction. He couldn't possibly enjoy this if she wasn't going to respond. What was the joy of sharing the Head position and a common room with Hermione if he couldn't annoy her? He knew that she hadn't taken his quill, but wanted bother her all the same. If he wasn't happy, she shouldn't be either.

"Hey!" Draco cried, "I was speaking to you!"

She put down her plain, not-so gold-lined quill placidly and looked at him expectantly.

"And?" was her simple response.

"And? _And_?! Y-you should listen when your superiors are addressing you," he sputtered.

"What makes you think you're so much better than me?" She wasn't at all surprised by his answer.

Draco looked offended, like she should acknowledge that she was beneath him. He was about to say something but she held up her hand to silence him. Draco appeared to be appalled at her presumptuous gesture, so much that he couldn't speak.

"Furthermore," she continued now that she had his unwilling and undivided attention. "If I recall correctly, and I always do,I am the top student at Hogwarts, not you. Also, I am the one who configured the Head's and prefect's schedules, not you. Because, if I call correctly, and I always do, you were just too busy tormenting that poor third year Hufflepuff boy to come to the first Prefects' meeting."

Draco smirked at the memory of the insolent Hufflepuff. "If I recall correctly, I also hold the Head position, which means that I am just as smart as you. In fact I'm better."

"Because you're a pureblood?" was Hermione's simple retort.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Granger." Draco smirked.

"How presumptuous and predictable of you." Hermione rose out of her chair and stepped toward a now amused Draco. "All you want is a reaction from me, you ferret. Well I'll tell you, you are about to get it." Hermione had her wand out in a flash.

Draco gulped. He realized that he had perhaps went a little to far, but he didn't understand her overreaction. They'd had numerous quarrels like this one, and she had always prevailed in keeping her cool. What had changed? Maybe she was finallyfed up with his provoking? "Good," Draco thought, "It's about time the little mudblood was put in her place. I'll show her a thing or two about respecting her superiors."

**A/N**: I think stop it there for now. Kinda short but I want to know whether or not to continue it. This of course will depend on your liking of the story. I'm open to suggestions and any ideas or comments you have. I want all reviews. Even flames. I like them. They give me an excuse to make s'mores. So PLEASE review the story. Thanks!

Oh, and if you find ANY grammatical errors that I missed, TELL ME! Be rude about it if you have to!


	2. Mama's Boy

**A/N**: Greetings! I got some reviews and those who left one seemed to like it. I figure that since this story won't be really long (unless there are some of you who'd like me to make it longer), I'd get right down to the good stuff and skip all the "I want you but I won't admit it; let's play games" crap. So here is the next chapter (I couldn't think of a better title), it's a bit longer. I got confused with some of the grammatical errors, and I also got befuddled with the whole uploading and editing and posting chapters. I've never done it here before. I must be stupid. : So here's the actual chapter if anyone got alerts before and nothing was there or it WAS there but with a crappy format. I'd appreciate your thoughts manifested into the form of a review. Well I won't waste anymore of your vital interest with my boring rambling...

* * *

As if reading Draco's mind, Hermione yelled, "You are NOT better than me! I'm tired of you always thinking that you are!"

"I don't _think_ I'm better, Granger," he bit back, "I simply know I am."

"Why? Because Daddy said so?" Hermione knew she had struck a nerve and gave a slow and quite evil smile that could easily rival that of Draco or even Snape (if Snape smiled at all).

"How dare you-- To assume that I-- Well you know what happens when we assume, Granger." Draco smirked.

Hermione looked dumbstruck. "No..." she said warily, as if not wanting the answer at all. Of course, her curiosity got the better of her. "What?"

Draco gave a genuine Cheshire grin, "You make an ASS out of U and ME."

The look on Hermione's face was priceless, "What? Is that supposed to be funny? Hear Hear! Draco Malfoy can spell! Oh I can see now why you were made Head Boy. Aren't we the overachiever?"

Draco's smile faded, "Mother thought it was funny..." he muttered, clearly speaking to himself.

Hermione heard and burst out laughing. "You're a complete mama's boy!" she exclaimed with glee, "Oh I _knew_ it!"

"What!" he was flabbergasted, "I am NOT! Besides, what would be wrong with that?" Draco knew that as soon as thosewords left his mouth, it was the wrong thing to say. He didn't know what in the name of Merlin made him say that. It only served to fuel her laughter.

"Oh!" Hermione clutched her sides, "Absolutely nothing, mama's boy."

In her fit of laughter, Hermione had dropped her wand, and Draco saw this as his golden opportunity to take a little revenge for her making-fun of him.

"This really is a nice wand, Granger." Draco said nonchalantly, regaining his composure, "What's at the core? Dragon Heartstring?"

"How did you know?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Ah," he mused, :I know a lot of things," he began examining it and caressing it softly.

"Give it here Malfoy," she warned.

"No," Draco stated simply, "I think not. I think I shall hold onto this for a while. Wouldn't want you to do something... rash... if given the chance."

Before Draco could blink, Hermione lunged at him full force. He had less than a second to ready himself, so his hands came up and grabbed her arms. Hermione looked like a deer caught in headlights. Draco's grip was so tight that she couldn't move. He spun her around and slammed her against the nearest wall. He pushed his body flush against hers, his face barely an inch from hers. Hermione moved her head to the side and refused to look at Draco.

"Look at me mudblood." Draco demanded, his voice barely above a whisper, a soft and deadly caress against her cheek. "Look at me when I speak to you."

Hermione slowly turned her head to face him and was instantly frozen with fear at what she saw. Draco's stormy eyes glinted with anger, excitement, and something else she couldn't quite distinguish. His eyes seemed to swirl and change color as they glittered dangerously. Hermione blinked, coming out of the reverie caused by his mezmerizing gaze, as she realized just how close they were. She had never been so close to Draco. His smell became intoxicating. It reminded her of... power, hunger, and lust. He radiated it. She closed her eyes and inhaled his delicious scent as it consumed her.

Lust. That was what she had seen in his stare. Hermione recognized it now, for she saw it in her own eyes reflected in his. It was quickly taking over her senses. All reason was exiting her mind; no coherent thought could reach her. "Granger." Draco's simple statement brought her partially back to reality. Hermione opened her eyes slowly.

His own eyes widened. What Draco saw was pure desire. This was turning her on. Draco instantly hardened at the sight of her heavily-lidded eyes. He blamed it on a typical guy's reaction. Hermione felt the change and looked down. His hardness was pressing against her thigh. Hermione became lightheaded again and couldn'tunderstand his effect on her. She tried to regain her composure but it was to no avail, so she decided to let go of all reason for once.

Her thigh slowly started rubbing against the bulge in Draco's trousers, staring at him intently, gauging his reaction.Hermione heard his sharp intake of breath and rubbed harder to create more friction. She got the desired effect. He let out a strangled moan, tipped his head back, and moved his hips to the rhythm she set. Draco felt he was losing control quickly and decided to take it back so he lifted his headand faced her. His hands slid from her arms to her sides, down to her leg that was still grinding into him.

Draco stopped her movement. Hermione's eyes widened until she felt his hot breath at her ears, "You shouldn't have done that Granger," he whispered huskily, "Because now you're playing MY game."

Draco bit her earlobe and sucked on it, causing Hermione to shudder and gasp. Her hips reached to meet his of their own accord and started moving against him. Draco lifted her legs to wrap them around his waist and ground his pelvis into her slowly. Draco's lips brushed over Hermione's. She immediately parted her lips to grant him access. His tongue swept sensuously against hers, they were both lost in this perfect rhythm they created.

Their gasps, moans, and shudders increased until Draco pulled back suddenly. "Room," was the only word he could get out before he attacked her mouth again. With her legs still wrapped around him, Hermione could only hold on and continue her assault on his mouth as Draco moved them upstairs tohis room. Walking up the stairs caused their lower bodies to bump and grind, which made them both groan at the feeling.

Draco opened his door and immediately slammed Hermione into the wall, never releasing her lips. His skilled fingers quickly undid the clasp to her robe and began unbuttoning her blouse. Hermione did not remain idle; she began to undo the buttons of Draco's shirt and slid it off his shoulders. Next, she went for his black trousers. She undid his belt-buckle with trembling hands and undid his zip. Hermione hardly even noticed that Draco succeeded in removing her of everything but her bra and panties. With his pants off, Draco took a step back to admire her body.

He saw that adolescence had been good to Hermione. She had developed into quite a beauty. She had creamy, porcelain skin and a shapely form that fit her petite body perfectly. Her breasts weren'tlarge, but filled out her bra nicely. Hermione's legs weren't stick thin, but rather womanly and quite nice.

Hermione could only stare at Draco clad only in red boxers. His skin was not much lighter than hers, an alabaster color that complemented his pale blonde hair and light eyes. His body was muscular and lithe. He had strong arms and broad shoulders.

"Who would've known you were a true Gryffindor underneath all the green and silver you wear." Hermione snickered at his choice of underwear.

"What can I say?" he replied, "Red's a good color on me. Goes with my complexion; but you're one to talk." Draco pointed to her green bra and panties. "Slytherin much?"

"Green makes me feel sexy." The sentence slipped out before Hermione could stop it, and she blushed.

"I like my house colors on you," he grinned, "You look very naughty indeed."

Draco walked toward her, his gait was cat-like, stalking his prey. Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist and tipped her head up, expecting a kiss. Draco moved down and swept his tongue across her neck and collarbone instead. Hermione emitted a low growl and pushed Draco onto his large bed.

"Careful now Granger." Draco warned slyly, underneath her, "One might think you're a little eager to have me."

Draco flipped them over so he was on top and undid the front clasp in Hermione's bra. He slowly peeled the material away. Hermione shivered when the cool air met her warm skin and felt her nipples harden. Draco was mesmerized at the sight of her. He traced his finger around her breasts and watched Hermione close her eyes and shiver. Kissing his way down her body, Draco stopped at her breasts and lavished them with the attention of his tongue. He was careful to gauge her reaction. She had her eyes closed and her eyebrows knitted, as if concentrating on the sensations.

He continued his path down her body and paused at the material blocking that was blocking the view of his ultimate goal. Draco needed her reassurance. He needed her to know that once he went further, there was no going back. This was it. As if sensing his hesitation, Hermione opened her eyes and looked at Draco below her. She nodded her head and breathed out a shaky "Yes. Please.." and that was all the reassurance he needed. Draco inched her panties down her hips and slid them off completely. He looked back up to see her.

He moaned softly at the sight of her completely naked. For him. She was beautiful. Hermione instantly felt shy under his stare and tried to cover herself. It wasn't like she had never done this before, but it was different with Draco. He was undoubtedly more experienced than her.

"Don't feel ashamed to let me see your body," Draco growled, "It's perfect. Uncover yourself."

Hermione moved her hands out of the way and spread her legs a little. Draco groaned and positioned his head between her legs. He could hear her sharp intake of breath and paused.

"This is your first time is it?" Draco smiled at the thought of being her first.

"No," she replied simply, "Just nervous. I'm not that experienced."

Draco frowned at this, "Who was your first then?" he asked curiously. He had to know, but was anxious about the answer. He was _not_ jealous of the lucky bastard who got to claim her virtue.

Hermione debated at whether or not to answer. She decided honesty was the best policy and replied, "Harry. I was his too."

"Potter." Draco snarled his name like it was a disease.

"We figured that we should try it and get a little experience so when the time came, we wouldn't be completely clueless. We wanted to have some sort of experience, but it didn't go over well," she smiled bitterly at the memory.

"Good." Draco stated curtly, "Because I'm going to give you something you'll never want to forget."

With that, Draco plunged his tongue into her and all other thoughts were lost. Draco slowly removed his tongue from her wetness and traced it over her clit.

Hermione was in heaven. She had never felt anything so good. Good was a total understatement. Her first time with Harry was clumsy and painful. Both agreed that they were not meant to have sex together in any way, shape, or form. Ever. Hermione felt her climax building and building, but at the last second, Draco pulled away. Hermione growled in frustration at the loss.

"Why the hell did you stop?" she spat.

"It's time for the best part." Draco whispered as he removed his boxers and climbed up her body like a cat. Sinuous and graceful. Leonine and dangerous. He was stalking his prey. Hermione was his prize.

Draco spread her legs further and positioned himself at her entrance. Deciding to prolong her suffering, he merely rubbed himself against her folds. Hermione looked down at where he was teasing her and up at his face. She became angry at his smirking.

"Don't you tease me Mr. Malfoy," Hermione scolded bossily, "Or I shall have to punish you."

"However would you do that Ms. Granger?" Draco played along.

Instead of replying verbally, Hermione hooked her legs around his waist and brought him roughly into her. Draco groaned as his eyes closed and rolled into the back of his head at the feeling of her tightness around him.

"I'd hardly consider that a punishment," he gasped out as he began moving inside her.

"Stop talking," Hermione demanded coyly.

Without replying, Draco grabbed her waist and flipped their connected bodies over so Hermione was on top, straddling him. She moaned and worked herself over him, slowly, as if trying to torture him. Draco couldn't take how agonizingly slow she was going, so he gripped her hips and increased the pace. This caught Hermione off guard and pain darted through her, but that pain was quickly being overridden by an intense pleasure. She gripped Dracos shoulders, lifted herself up, and brought herself back down onto him with more force. The overwhelming need to go faster and harder was consuming her. Draco sensed this and tightened his grip on her. He pulled her down rapidly onto his hardness, their pace incredible. Draco felt his climax building, but refused to let it take over until he brought Hermione to hers. They moved faster still, and Draco began pounding her from below, desperate to bring her to climax.

Hermione felt it coming over her and couldn't stop it. It washed over her like a tidal wave and she rode him harder to increase her pleasure. Her walls clenched around Draco's cock tightly, squeezing him. She moaned and arched her back as she was consumed with blazing rapture.

Hermione sighed Draco's surname into his ear as her mind went blank and her body was rocked to the core with pleasure. Draco could hold on no longer and reached his climax with a roar, capturing Hermione's breast in his mouth and gazing up at her as she arched her breasts toward him. She looked like a goddess. He held her down and released into her spent body. They caught their breath and laid down in Draco's bed, exhausted. Draco covered Hermione with his green blanket as she drifted off into sleep, sighing contentedly.

Draco watched her angelic form; her pale skin was lit and glowing in the moonlight. Hermione's hair was messy and shimmering; her face was so peaceful and her cheeks flushed. It was much different from what she usually looked like: stressed and haughty. Hermione really did look good in green, Draco realized. This was the last thing he thought before he joined her in the blissful abyss of sleep.

* * *

**A/N**: Well I can honestly say that I don't know how I did with the sex part. It was my first time. (I find that statement funny and ironic.) Please tell me how I did. Thank you to those that reviewed and added me to your "alert" thing. I appreciate it, and I hope you liked this chapter. I LOVE REVIEWS! Suggestions? Comments? Praises? Flames? Doesn't matter! I'm not easily offended, and I just want your input. Any way I can make the story better, please let me know. It might be a bit before I update because I don't don't know where to go with it. Eh, I'll figure it out.


End file.
